blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Acht
Acht '''was one of the antagonists in ''XBlaze – Code: Embryo ''and a former member of the Ten Sages. Eight is her successor. She died as her Crystal progressed her into a Phase 6 Union and she dissolved into Seithr. Information A young woman who was adept in the magical arts, Acht was eight in the Ten Sages. She once studied with Sechs and grew to love and respect him; No matter what his aims were, she trusted him and lived for him alone. Acht was a confident young woman and was brilliant at human psychology, easily being able to read emotions that lurk deep within people.PS3/Vita：「XBLAZE CODE：EMBRYO」新キャラクター『アベンジ』『リッパー』『アハト』や、ゲームシステム『A.O.S』などの最新情報が公開 Acht betrayed the Magic Guild by aiding Sechs in stealing one of the Legacy Weapons. Code: Embryo Alongside Drei, Acht arrived in front of Tōya Kagari, Es, and Kuon Glamred Stroheim in order to pick up Akio Osafune so she could discipline him. After making her intentions clear, she stood on top of Akio before being scolded by Drei. When Kuon shouted her name, Acht turned her gaze to the young mage, beginning to sarcastically insult her until she had to leave alongside Drei. She later went into the heart of New Yokozaki City, indulging herself with a cup of tea, but her enjoyment was interrupted by Tōya, Es, Kuon, and Elise von Klagen. Elise made it clear to Acht that she could never return to the Magister's City: Ishana, and that a bounty hunter was issued to hunt her and the other Sages. After shrugging it off, Acht revealed that she was a Drive-Infected Patient in Phase 2, enraging Kuon to fire her magic at no effect. Es quickly analyzed that Acht's Drive canceled out the magic , and that they would have to fight her physically. Before she was about to return fire with her own magic, Akira Kamewari and Hinata Himezuru arrived, giving Acht a cruel plan; instead of attacking, she turned her attack into snow, and came out of her Drive. She casually asked the nearby waitress to have Kuon pay for everything; she then turned her attention to Kuon and began to lecture her about her class position, advising her to return to Ishana with Elise if she could not take responsibility for her actions. Acht took her leave after scolding the young mage. Sometime later, Acht found Akira after he had been viciously beaten by thugs. She used his feelings for Hinata to try and convince him to become a Union like her, sealing the deal when demonstrated her own Drive. With Akira in tow, she handed him to Sechs. At the Himezuru residence, Acht used her Drive and captured Hinata, which accidentally released a Discover Call which Tōya and Es followed. When the duo arrived, Acht held the young girl hostage, and attacked Tōya when he recklessly ran to attack her. As he lay on the ground, the Sage taunted him, but decided she had enough of him 'whining', and prepared to use a powerful ice attack - Es charged in to take Acht head-on but she was restrained by Akira and his new Drive. Acht used this opportunity to make a hasty escape since her time as the 'evil witch' was up. Together with Sechs and Drei, Acht appeared in front of Tōya and Sōichirō Unomaru outside of the Neo Yokozaki University Hospital. She tormented the young man but was once again reminded by Drei that he was too important to harm. Before they left, she gleefully told Tōya that she hoped to kill him the next time they met. Acht suddenly appeared in front of Tōya, Es, Kuon and Mei Amanohokosaka. Her mind had begun to deteriorate, and she recklessly took on the latter two as the former duo made their escape. She effortlessly took Kuon and Mei on, but began to underestimate them as the battle progressed. Generously, Acht gave them some advice on the Embryo after being forced to activate her Drive. However, Acht's cockiness cost her the battle as she was caught off guard and Mei applied the Goffball Proximity Survejor on her, disabling her Drive. Following the G.P.S being applied, Kuon launched her most powerful spell at Acht, which forced her to jump a Phase due to the huge amount of damage she sustained. Her mind was corrupting rapidly, inspiring her to launch more powerful, and reckless magic attacks. More pressure from Kuon and Mei forced her to jump to Phase 6, further forcing her to dissolve into seithr. Her last words were an attempt to announce her love for Sechs, but death cut her off. Her crystal was collected by Kuon who took it back to Ishana to substitute for her remains. Appearance Acht was an attractive woman with long golden blond hair and green cat-like eyes. She wore a seductive naval style outfit with a dark naval fur coat, high-length black leather boots and a small blue ribbon. She also wore black sunglasses on top of her head that are tinted a light brown. Her casual wear was similar, except she properly wore her sunglasses, and wore a small black hat with black webs adorning it. Instead of her usual seductive outfit, she wore an extremely revealing body suit with a fur collar that was cut down the middle, exposing most of her breasts. Around her neck, she wore a simple, tied blue scarf. When she used her Drive, a secondary skin appeared over certain sections of Acht's body, crawling like icicles over her hands, breasts, pelvis, thighs, and the edges of her face. Personality Devoted to Sechs, Acht was a confident young woman who was a master of manipulation. Despite being enemies with Kuon Glamred Stroheim and several others, she would give them helpful advice when they proved their combat prowess to her. She and Drei had a fairly good relationship, but she would often become annoyed when he lectured her about their mission She hated the weak and those that whine, finding Tōya Kagari in particular to be extremely annoying. If someone had thoroughly annoyed her, she would attempt to kill them with her magic; something she was cockily confident in. Her devotion to Sechs was down to her love for him, which was proven in her final moments as she attempted to proclaim it. Despite the fact that she knew becoming a Drive-Infected Patient would kill her, she still accepted the consequences, sacrificing herself for Sechs own needs. Powers and Abilities Adept in ice magic, Acht could gather moisture in the air as well as manipulate the temperature around her; when angered, she could magnify her power and create powerful icebergs to attack. She had mastered her magic to the point that she could cancel an attack and turn it into snow instead. Her Drive, '''Veil Skin, produced a second skin which nulled the effects of magic, forcing opponents to use physical attacks against her. Her Drive could not dispel charms, which led to her eventual downfall. Trivia * 'Acht' is the German word for eight. Gallery Acht_(Emblem,_Crest).png|Acht's crest, Veil Skin XBlaze Code Embryo (Illustration, 7, Type C).png|Acht uses Veil Skin References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spin-off Characters Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Ten Sages Category:Deceased Characters Category:Drive-Infected Patient Category:Humans Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Magic Guild Category:Magic Users Category:Code: Embryo Characters Category:Lost: Memories Characters